


Sacred simplicity

by 1toomany



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, boys are on vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1toomany/pseuds/1toomany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can´t believe Ian is his, only his, can´t believe Ian chose him. This georgeus man who could have had anyone chose him, a southside thrash, a ditry thug with nothing to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacred simplicity

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I scrabbled today on the beach.  
> The title is from Rather be by Clean bandit.

It is their first vacation together as a couple, since Mickey´s coming out six years ago.

******

They had some difficult moments what with Ian´s illness and everything that followed and his recovery. There used to be days when he was just sleeping, curled in their bed, not being able to function properly. Mickey was always there by his side. He was there when Ian´s illness had gotten stronger, he was there when Fiona and Lip came to take him to a hospital , despite Mickey´s pleas and protests, he was there in that hospital room every day from noon till seven in the evening. Sometimes he would just stand in the yard, outside Ian´s window watching him sleep, caressing his silhouette .

It took almost three years for doctors to find the  right cocktail of pills that made Ian stabile and somewhat like he used to be. And another year for Ian to finally start feeling like his old self. Couple of months after Ian left the hospital, the boys moved into their own apartment, it wasn´t much but it was peaceful and had doors with locks. They worked hard, Ian at the club  but now as a bartender and Mickey at constructions. After awhile Ian suggested vacation and Mickey reluctantly agreed. So they booked a room in the small complex in Miami.

******

They are standing in line waiting to have their boarding passes checked. Ian is calm, grinning ever since they left the apartment. Mickey doesn´t know where to look, or what to do with his hands, he´s all jittery, shifting his weight from one foot to another, constantly glaring at people around them.  "Fuck , I need a cigarette." he says qiuetly over Ian´s shoulder and Ian reasures him that it is just a travel fever and soothingly wraps his hand around his boyfriends waist to calm him down. But Mickey is quick, he moves Ian´s hand away seeing some old couple giving them a questioning look.

"Relax Mick, stop worrying so much, we´ll be on the plane in no time."

"Yeah, that´s helping, like I was ever on a plane before"  he says somewhat embarrassingly.

"It´s not that big of a deal, I´ll even let you have my window seat."

"Right, like I´d want to look down from ten thousand fucking feet. Couldn´t we have just drove there?"

"To Florida? It would take us like days to get there." 

"Yeah, but we´d be on the ground, where is safe, not up there waiting for a bird to fly into the engine and sends our asses to eternal damnation or where-the-fuck-ever. What do they call it? Bird strike? "

"Mick..."

"Don´t you *Mick* me, I saw it on National Geographic chanell, it´s a possibility Gallagher."

"Look, tell you what. if we get there in one piece i´ll make it up to you, what do you say huh? I´ll blow you as soon as we check into a room, ok?"

"You better" he mutters and continues "and if we don´t make it?"

"I´ll blow you anyway Mick, dead or alive we´ll always be together, ´cause where ever you go I go with you. Now stop being such a killjoy and give me your pass."

 

They make it to the hotel somehow, but not without Mickey´s nagging the whole flight  _"What now Gallagher, we take off already?", "Why is the plane shaking?"  "It´s the bird isn´t it? i knew it, I told you..."   "Ask her if she´s got something stronger, some vodka or something."  "Have we landed, can I open my eyes now?"_

The room is not that big but has the amazing view of Biscayne Bay and the Atlantic Ocean, floor-to-ceiling windows, a big screen TV and a minibar. Of course, the first thing Mickey notices is the king-size bed. So he throws himself on it, smirkes at Ian and wiggles his eyebrows "Correct me if I´m wrong Gallagher but wasn´t there some promise of a blow job?"

"Jesus Mick, we didn´t even unpack yet, and I´ve gotta take a shower, I´m sweating like a pig" is all Ian can say.

"Ok, no problem , you can blow me in the shower then" Mickey says as he runs to  the bathroom but not before he slaps his boyfriend´s ass just for fun , which earns him an eye roll from Ian but he follows him nonetheless.

The restaurant is full, they have to wait for a table to clear so they find a place at the bar. Mickey orders Jack because _thank fuck it was three hours without a drink,_ and Ian has some orange juice. He can drink on his meds , doctor approved it, but he doen´t make a habbit out of it.

Their table finally clears after 45 minutes, so they sit and place their orders. Mickey is nervously playing with the glass stand, Ian knows he isn´t comfortable in these kinds of places, with so many people around. If it was up to him he wouldn´t mind staying in that hotel room with just Ian for the rest of their lives. But he tries, he tries every day. he wants to give Ian everything he deserves and desires. So he tries _"Baby steps Gallagher."_ And Ian smiles at him, knows he´s the one that can make him take these steps and maybe, hopefully some day make them bigger. But for now it´s enough.

They order, Ian is happy, he´s smiling, looking around, Mickey notices how happy he is. So he puts on a smile himself and streches his leg under the table untill it´s pressed against Ian´s and Ian´s eyes widen and he gives Mickey a smile that melts his whole being. They finish their dinner, legs touching the entire time when Mickey says "Let´s get out of here." There´s no need to say it twice ´cause before Mickey can drink the rest of the wine Ian is already at the door.

 

They barely make it to the room, the elevator is slow and busy, so they take the stairs. It´s only four floors and the way they feel right now it wouldn´t matter if it was fourty four floors, they would still rush to get there. They run up the stairs, two at the time, Ian first, Mickey right behind him playing catch just like they did when they were teenagers.

Few moments go by and they are taking their clothes off, Ian kicking the door shut and Mickey helping him with his ziper. They kiss, not too hungrily, not to softly. They have their way now, it´s soft caresses of toungs with occasional bites to the lips. They both love it like that. Mickey is on top of Ian, stradling his hips, runing his hands over Ian´s firm body, not breaking the kiss. He kisses Ian´s neck, his lips going further down till they settle on Ian´s curly red hairs.

Mickey is taking Ian in his mouth as deep as he can, he hollows his cheeks making the sensation stronger. Ian´s hands are in the dark hair, pushing the head down as his hips match every thrust. He tilts his head back and moans "Mickey, Mickey". Mickey looks up and it´s a beautiful sight when Ian locks  eyes with him. He can´t believe any of this, can´t believe Ian is here, with him. Can´t believe Ian is his, only his, can´t believe Ian chose him. This georgeus man who could have had anyone chose him, a southside thrash, a ditry thug with nothing to offer.

Ian openes his eyes again and looks at his boyfriend "Mickey, fuck, I don´t wanna come yet, I wanna fuck you" and Mickey is more then willing to give Ian what he wants. He takes the lube from under the pillow where it was placed earlier in the day and Ian is already fliping him over, kissing his thighs and spreading his legs wider. He kisses the spot between Mickey´s dick and his hole, his tounge gently licks his entrance. And Mickey loses it when Ian´s tounge finds it´s way inside making him feel the warmth and the wetness that´s spreading through his entire body. He loves when Ian does that, he was uncomfortable at first but Ian is so good at it, good at everything , that there´s nothing in this world Mickey would be uncomfortable with anymore. He pushes his ass on Ian´s tounge and feels like if he just touches his dick he could explode.

But he wants Ian inside him so he opens up the lube and squirts some on Ian´s long fingers. He hisses when Ian slips one of them inside while his lips wrap themselves around Mickey´s cock. He´s hard, so hard it hurts, he´s close to coming when Ian slips in two more fingers and finds his sweet spot.  "Fuuuck Gallagher"  is all that comes from his mouth and Ian could see his abs tensing  so he quickly takes his fingers out and slicks his own dick bringing it closer to his lover´s hole.

He pushes in slowly, untill he´s all the way in and starts thrusting. Mickey groans, grabbing his boyfriend´s neck pressing their lips together. The sensation is overwhelming and neither of them can hold much longer. So Ian reaches between their sweaty bodies and wraps his hand around Mickey´s dick, Mickey helping him get better access by lifting his ass more and tightening his legs around Ian´s waist. Ian runs his thumb across Mickey´s slit, the amount of precum is enough to fill a small cup, and he strokes it couple of times.

And with that Mickey is coming between them, spilling all over Ian´s hand, Ian´s mouth catching a loud groan. Mickey clenches around Ian and it´s all it takes because Ian is groaning, his body shuddering as he spills everything he has inside his boyfriend. He falls on  Mickey, completely worn out and they stay like that for a  couple of minutes untill Ian´s dick softens and he tries to move, but Mickey doesn´t want that.

"You feel so fucking good, I wish we could stay like this forever."  Ian laughs, he says  "We are staying like this forever, together. You should know that by now."  And Mickey does. Ian is _it_   for him and he is _it_   for Ian. So Mickey wraps his arms around Ian and Ian wraps his hands around Mickey and they fall asleep like that.

Whatever awaits them tomorrow and the next day and the next day, they know they´re gonna make it. Because they are like this. They are one. Simple as that.


End file.
